High Heels & Tight Jeans
by CarlieZA
Summary: Emma is living her last Saturday of freedom before schools starts...but she meets a gorgeous brunet at a bar and hook up with her...she thinks she will never see the brunet again...but she will never belive who's her new English teacher neither
1. Chapter 1

I know I shouldn't be writing another fanfic cause I already have TWO going for more than a year and a half …but I just couldn't resist and I really wanted to write a #SwanQueen one…so here it goes…enjoy

I do not own any characters of OUAT (but I would really like to own Regina and Emma…or maybe just Regina)

It was like any other night at the bar, people dancing, laughing, kissing and having a good time as always, the only difference was that this was Emma Swan's, charmer above all, last Saturday of freedom and instead of being on her bed at her parents place, was looking for someone to fool around for the last time on her summer vacations.

"Hey Michael! Another beer please!" she shouted to the bar-man while eying the beautiful ladies and gentlemen around her.

"Show me your ID and I'll let you keep asking for beers, and don't even try it with your fake one, aren't you supposed to be at your parents already?" Emma just rolled her eyes at him, and shook her head

"And here I was thinking that I left my mom at home" Michael just smiled at her and shook his head just staring at her "Come on man, one more and I'll go home" he stared at her for two more seconds "Fine! One beer and one person and I'll go home, I promise I won't take long" Michael just shook his head one more time and give his almost little sister the other beer she asked for, Emma just grinned and keep eying the girls around. Tonight was a boring night, Emma kept drinking her beer until a beautiful brunet approached the bar and sat quietly next to her.

"Can I please get a glass of wine" she asked Michael with the sexiest raspy voice Emma had ever heard in all her life, she eyed the woman sitting next to her and cleared her voice, she could already feel her hands sweating

"Hey" she said to the woman next to her "Hey" was the answer she got back, a little harsh to her taste, "You came here alone?" Emma smiled at the gorgeous brunet beside her, which only got her a roll of eyes and a stare "Hey I'm just trying to be friendly here" Emma grinned at her while Michael place the glass of wine in front of the brunet, Michael just rolled his eyes at Emma and kept going "Yes, I'm here alone, and no I don't want anyone's company" the brunet said in a low voice barely audible for Emma.

"Well you seem like you do…"she give the brunet a lovely smile, while the brunet only stared at her in disbelief "Come on just hang with me for a moment" the brunet rolled her eyes at the blonde and took a sip of her wine, she wasn't having this anymore and she would do anything for the blonde to leave.

"What do I have to do for you to leave me alone?" the blonde open her eyes like plates when she heard the other woman's voice loud and clear, she wanted to see her smile, even though she just met her she wanted to see this woman smile "What about a dance?" the brunet looked into deep green eyes for a second and thought about it for a moment, what the worst thing that could happen, it would be just a dance and she needed to clear her head about the stupid boyfriend…ex-boyfriend of hers Robin "Ok, just a dance".

Emma took the hand of the beautiful brunet beside her and led her to the dance floor, they begin swaying their hips to the beat of the music, they had a good distance between them, they were dancing with each other but at the same time with nobody; Emma couldn't taker her eyes of her, how she moved to the beat of the music with her eyes closed, it was hypnotic, she took a step towards her and grab her by the waist and by her surprise the brunet let herself and kept dancing closer to Emma, in her life Emma had never felt what this woman had made her feel in less than an hour; the brunet passed her arm around Emma's neck, she needed to forget, to forget about Robin, about her sister, about her mother, the new job…she needed to forget about everyone and everything, and this blonde in front of her seemed the girl to make that tonight.

The blonde was looking at their bodies dancing when the brunet opened her eyes to look at her, Emma roamed the brunet's body with her eyes, without noticing she was being watched by deep chocolate eyes and when she did notice, she just smiled shyly at those eyes, the brunet wasted no more time and brought the blonde's lips to hers; Emma was taken by surprise but that didn't stop her from returning the kiss, it was deep and needed, the brunet placed both of her arms around Emma's neck and brought her closer to her, Emma rounded her waist with both of her arms and bite on the brunet's lower lip, she felt the other woman's tongue in her upper lip tracing it, she let go of the brunet's lip and kissed her again now opening her mouth and letting the other woman's tongue collide with hers, they kept it going until they felt the need to breath.

Emma smiled at the brunet and the brunet smiled back "I'm Emma" she told the woman near her ear, the brunet's smile went wider and the she spoke "I'm Regina", Emma leaned closer to her almost brushing her lips and looking into Regina's eyes "Nice to meet you" and she kissed her again, Regina returned her the kiss without thinking, and traced Emma's bottom lip with her tongue when they ended it "Nice to meet you too".

"Follow me" Emma spoke between kisses and kept dancing towards the bathrooms, Regina didn't give a damn about what was going to happen next, Emma had her intrigued and she really wanted to keep forgetting with the blonde, they reached the bathrooms and close the door, Emma pinned the beautiful brunet against the door and kissed her lips, she traced them with her tongue before the brunet granted her entrance and intertwine their tongues just tasting each other's mouth, Emma stopped kissing Regina's lips and started going down on her neck, her hands now resting on the brunets breasts massaging them and going down with every kiss leave on that olive neck, she heard a low groan when her lips got to the cleavage of the brunet, Emma smiled to herself and slowly opened one of the buttons on the brunets blouse, she could now see the black bra the brunet was wearing, she felt Regina's hand in her blonde hair and she could hear her moaning when a loud banging in the door interrupted them, "Emma! David's here! You need to go now." Emma's eyes widened at the word of Michael "Shit shit shit…I'm really sorry I have to go" she didn't even let the brunet reaction to her actions and just planted a kiss on the brunets lips one more time before she opened the door and leave a very confused and horny Regina in the bathroom.

When Emma arrived home she climbed to her bedroom window and got in, the moment she got in, she sent her best friends Belle and Ruby a text

"- _BEST NIGHT EVER! 2 words… Gorgeous brunet_." She hit send and on that moment the name of the brunet came to her mind and touch her lips still felling Regina's against them, she lost herself in that thought when her phone rang, she looked who was talking and picked it up when she saw Ruby's phone on the display.

"Another one, you little bitch! I can't believe you!" she heard her best friend yell on the other side of the phone and Belle trying to shush her, "Ruby you're going to wake up my parents" Emma rolled her eyes and smiled to herself

"The only thing I'm saying over the phone is that THIS was the best night" She heard Ruby squeak and Belle laughing "And probably your last one young lady 'cause you're grounded" Emma was so deep thinking about Regina that she didn't heard David got inside her bedroom "Ohh busted Emma" she heard Ruby on the other side of the line and hung up she smiled to her dad sheepishly, and David just shook his head "Go to sleep now, I'm taking your cellphone and no more going outs for a month, we had a deal and you broke it" Emma hung her head and didn't even said anything to her father cause she knew he was right…but everything was worth it…and she didn't regret it, not when she had a gorgeous brunet with the name of Regina on her mind…she didn't even mind that she would probably never see her again.

So…any thoughts?…if this story gets good replies…we'll see were this goes cause I really want to know…I love you all! Go and follow me on instagram to keep updated LesbianThoughts.96


	2. Chapter 2

**So second chapter here…hope you enjoy it…Thank you beautiful peeps who wants to keep reading this story as much as I want to keep writing it.**

 **This chapters has a little bit of OutlawQueen but hey this is a SwanQueen fic so don't worry about it.**

 **So with that said…enjoy!**

"Ruby I swear it was amazing, the way we moved together and how we just clicked…and oh gee she's just so beautiful" Ruby rolled her eyes to her friend once more, her friend hasn't stopped talking about the mysterious woman since Saturday night when she got busted by her dad, she looked her locker and start walking toward English class "Em you do realize that you'll probably will never see her again, right?" Emma stopped death in her tracks and hung her head, the only thought about it made her heart ache; Ruby hated to do that to the blonde but she needed her friend to stop fantasizing and concentrate in her studies, this was their last year of high school and they needed excellent grades to get into good universities, Ruby approached her friend and rub her back trying to make her feel a little better "I know it hurts Em, but you'll find another girl" Emma just nodded and they kept walking towards their classroom, Belle was already waiting for them sitting on her chair.

"Goodmornin' ladies" Belle greeted their friends, and saw the large face Emma was wearing in the moment "What's wrong Emma?" Emma just shook her head and Ruby answered for her "She's just sad because she might never see the girl she hooked up on Saturday night again" Belle looked at her with loving eyes "You just need to hope hun" Emma nodded lightly and change the subject "Shouldn't Mr. Gold had to be here already? He's the one giving us this class right?" Belle shook her head "Nope he got promoted to principal" Ruby was going through her schedule and frowned "Exactly what Belle said…the one giving us this class is Miss….. ?, do we know a Mills?" the other girls just let it go .

They start rambling about everything and nothing when a pair of heels started clicking towards their classroom, they didn't noticed them until they were inside the classroom, Emma was lost in her own thoughts and didn't even notice when the pair of heels arrived, she was doodling in a piece of paper when she heard that voice, that raspy sexy voice.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Regina Mills, and I'll be your new English teacher" she thought she was dreaming, she had to be, she kept her head down still doodling "first of all I want everyone to know that this won't be an easy class as some of you may think, you'll have to work to earn your grade" oh God this wasn't a dream, she didn't dared to look, if she looked at the teacher in front of her, she was so screwed, she dared to look at Belle who was taking notes on what the teacher said, then glanced to Ruby she was just listening, but the burner felt her friend's stare and turned to look at her, Emma just covered her self trying to hide from everyone, Ruby reached for the hand of her friend, Emma looked at her and mouthed " _Oh My God!"_ Ruby didn't quit got the message so she leaned discretely towards her friend.

"Oh God Ruby! That's her!" Emma tried to speak in whispers and her mouth was getting dry "What are you talking about?"her friend asked as quiet as she could "Ruby... I almost had sex with the teacher in front of us!" she screamed in whispers.

"Anything you want to share with the class miss..." she spoke to Ruby, Emma was still visibly hidden to the sight of Regina "Lucas, Ruby Lucas ma'am" Ruby gulped and stared wide eyed to the burner in front of her "ok Miss Lucas,, can you please repeat what I just said?" everyone stared at Ruby and she was getting nervous she began scratching the palm of her hand, Belle who was now aware of it reached for her hand smiled to her "I'm sorry Miss Mills I wasnt listening to you" Regina only nodded "and what about your friend... Come on dear please repeat what I was saying to the class Miss.."..." she was now referring to Emma and she knew it but she couldn't look up, she was afraid of those chocolate eyes "we are waiting for you dear..." Regina took a step towards the blond's table and placed one of her perfect manicured hands on it, Emma took the courage and just looked up "I'm Swan, Emma Swan, Miss Mills and I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention either".

Regina felt like she couldn't breath, when she looked in those green eyes she was lost, she didn't know what to do, she knew she had to do something, she couldn't believed it, how the hell was she here?,as a student... As HER student of fuck she was screwed,,screwed. sShe decided on playing it cool and kept her class going, like nothing had happened, on that moment another student near them raise her hand and she gave her permission to speak." French Miss, you said that we will be reading 6 with books in all year 34 of them youll give them to us and the other four 3 would will be our choice" Regina nodded and step aside from Emma's chair '"that's correct Miss French, another thing is that I want everyone's attention if I catch anyone of your cellphone on hand or chatting with the classmate beside youu not giving it to me, you'll have detention for a week, aside from that…" Regina walked to the white board and started writing names of books. "This is the name of the book you'll get for next class…" Emma didn't know how to behave she was happy but at the same time she didn't know what to expect…she have kiss this woman, God she even had made her moan, the simple thought made her cheeks flush…Oh Dear this was going to be one hell of a ride.

They heard the belle ring and class was over, everyone started gathering their things, Belle, Ruby and Emma, in that order, were the last ones to exit the room, but before the last one left it, a raspy voice made her stop "Miss Swan a word please" she heard the teacher say without taking her eyes from the white board and erasing everything on it, the brunet wasn't asking for a word, she was demanding it and the blonde just nodded "I'll catch up with you girls on next class", the girls just nodded and stayed in the room, Regina got to the door and closed it delicately, Emma just gulped and stood there frozen.

"What can I do for you Miss Mills?" the blonde try playing it cool, like they have never met before but before she knew it, her eyes were already tracing the brunets legs in that pen skirt, she licked her lips unconsciously, thank the Gods the brunet wasn't looking at her, she was giving her back to the blonde.

"Cut the crap Miss Swan, no one must know about what happened between us Saturday night" she faced the blonde with a deep stare.

"Saturday night? … I was at home Saturday night Miss Mills, I don't know what you're talking about" she decided that the best was to play her amnesia card, after all, both of them were screwed if someone truly found out about that. Regina only nodded and opened the door once more "I'll see you next class Miss Swan" Emma nodded and walked into the hallway, she really was sad about it…now all her chances with the gorgeous brunet were so far away, she sighted and knock on her next class room, the teacher Miss Bell let her come in, and took a sit with her friends.

Ruby was grinning at her with her wolfish grin "How was your chat with Miss Sexy Mills blondie?" Belle elbowed her friend "Ouch Belle I was just saying…"

"Forget it Rubes we know she's unreachable" Emma sighted once more

"Wait a second ladies, can you please tell me what's happening here?" Belle demanded looking to both of her friends.

"Emma hooked up with-"Emma quickly placed her hand on her friend's mouth

"Keep it down Rubes! No one must find out!" Ruby gave her a thumbs up and got the idea of being quiet "I'll tell you later Belle, let's just please pay attention to class" the blonde turn to see Miss Bell giving some team indications, but her mind was lost in less than a few minutes, the only thing she could think about was a name…and the owner of that name, Regina.

Regina arrived home and closed the front door quietly, she was exhausted and hungry, it was almost time for dinner, and she got surprised by the noise that was coming from the kitchen.

She walked toward the kitchen and found Robin making dinner, she smiled at the thought that 6 days ago this was the exact same scene, her amazing boyfriend preparing dinner for her, Robin and her had been dating for almost two years and they were happy…until her sister came into the picture, in that moment her smile faded as she remembered Robin laughing and kissing Zelena on the porch of Zelena's house.

She cleared her throat, and came into the kitchen.

The moment he saw her his eyes light up, he walked towards her "Hello beautiful Queen" he tried giving her a peck on the lips but she avoided him and took it on her cheek, Robin sighted "I made you dinner, I thought you would be hungry after long day"

"I thought I was clear yesterday that I didn't want you here when I came back from teaching" Regina lost her appetite and just stared at Robin with hurt and angry in her eyes, "We need to talk Gina, please." Regina shook her head "Don't you dare to call me like that, we have nothing to talk about, so I'm going to ask you this politely one more time. Get. Out. Of. My. House Robin."

She passed him and went to the counter, she needed a glass of wine; she felt strong arms around her waist and tensed all herself, she felt Robin against her back starting to kiss her shoulder and neck and whispering to her ear "Please Regina, let's just talk" she turned around and watch into blue eyes, she felt betrayed, after all the amazing times, after all the love they promised each other, after all that he just went for someone else, and not exactly a stranger, he had to go for her sister; he leaned forward and kiss Regina, it felt so wrong and she shove him away "I can't, not after what you did, you betrayed me, you betrayed US, Robin, and there's no going back now, so please leave this house".

"Regina it was a mistake, I've never meant it to go that far, I swear" he tried reaching for her hands, but couldn't because she took a step back

"You said you didn't meant it to go that far? But still you wanted to, Robin" he didn't know how to answer to that, yes he did like Zelena but he loved Regina, what happened with Zelena was a mistake, but he liked the mistake, "Please Regina, let's figure things out, we can be together again" Regina shook her head violently "No, Robin we will never be together again, so now leave this house, and don't you try to call me again ever" Robin sighted and left the kitchen, he couldn't fight anymore, he knew that, he didn't had any more weapons, so he just decided to leave.

When she heard the front door closed a tear scape her eye and she dried it, she couldn't cry anymore, not anymore for him, she took the glass that was already out and poured some wine on it, this was going to be a long night…and it was only Monday.

 **End of the second chapter…want me to keep it going, keep leaving reviews and follows, I'll try to post as soon as I have a new chapter I pinky swear.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so here it is, hope you like it, I really did my best to have less orthographic and grammar errors but I'm super sorry loves, English isn't my first language and it's kinda hard, but anyway here it is, enjoy it and HAPPY OCTOBER!**

 **_HH &TJ_HH&TJ_**

"Oh Emma! And here you were thinking that you will never see her again!" Belle said excited to her friend, the three of them were sitting in the room of Belle after school, Emma smiled a little bit kept playing with the Rubik cube her friend used to keep on the top of her computer.

"But she's a teacher Belle, they can't be together" Belle looked at the other brunet beside her, she almost knew what Emma was feeling, she knew how hard it was for her to hide her feelings but they had to. Emma left the cube already solved on the top of the computer again "Come on girls, enough already, yes it sucks that I can't be with her, but I'm not going to cry about it either, it wasn't simply meant to be, there are tons of fish in the sea" the blonde took her things and stood from the chair "Now come on we let's go for a couple of drink with Michael" Belle and Ruby exchanged a surprised look and got off of bed.

"I thought she was grounded" Ruby whispered to Belle's ear, that made the other girl shiver and blush "She is, but she told her parents that we were going to do homework" Ruby smiled and shook her head, "Come on, before she leaves without us", Ruby took Belle's had and took off for the stairs, not even noticing the other girls blush and heart beating.

 **_HH &TJ_HH&TJ_**

Two days later the girls were already on their seat waiting for Miss Mills to appear, they were chatting between each other, Emma was lost in her own mind, she couldn't keep her thoughts out of the brunet and those amazing kisses of hers.

"So Killian asked you out, huh?" Ruby interrupted Emma's thoughts "What?" Ruby just shook her head and asked her again "Killian? Hottie Captain of football team? He asked you out Em! What did you say to him?" Emma just rolled her eyes "Oh that, I told him I wasn't interested" Ruby's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open when Regina entered the classroom.

"Miss Lucas I suggest you to close your mouth, before you eat a fly" Ruby closed her mouth and sank in her seat, Emma couldn't take her eyes from the teacher, she looked at those tanned legs in that pen skirt, she wanted to touch those legs more than anything, she was wearing a red blouse with a good amount of cleavage and she couldn't help but think about the night she got the chance to touch them, she was almost drooling all over her desk, Ruby saw how she was looking to the teacher in front of them and leaned over "You're going to strip her in front of the class Em, stop drooling right now, you can do that later" Emma blushed and shook her head with a big grin on her face.

"Good morning class, please take out a pen, we're having a test" everyone on the room groaned in disgust but the brunet didn't care she took out the sheets of paper and started delivering them, when she arrived with Emma their hands brushed, both of them could feel the electricity roaming their bodies, they stared into each other's eyes for a fraction of second, Emma murmured a thank you and Regina cleared her throat and kept giving everyone their test. "Ok, you have the hour to complete the exam. You can start now"

Emma is an ok student, not straight A's but neither F's the only class she was doing regular or worst sometimes was English, she kind of hated the class but now that Regina was giving it, she was going to give all herself and prove the brunet she was a great student, Emma started reading her exam …and all her positive thoughts went straight to the trash, she didn't knew anything about all the stuff the brunet was asking in her exam, she give a try for twenty whole minutes answering whatever she could when she realized that maybe a 45 percent of her exam was wrong she glanced at Regina, who was now looking at her, she studied the brunets factions, she lost herself in the brunet's lips, when she saw those lips she unconsciously licked hers and give the brunet a shy but charming smile, the brunet almost return the smile but Belle stood up from her seat and give the exam to her, Regina turn her sigh from the blonde and took the exam "Tank you Miss French you can go now".

From that moment everyone started giving exams to the brunet, and when she realized that the hour was almost over she looked at the students in front of her, two boys in the front row on her right and Emma on the back "You only have 5 more minutes" the two boys in the front row exchanged looks and just delivered the exam, Emma looked at Regina in disbelieve and try to answer all she could even though she knew probably most of the answers were wrong.

"Time's up Miss Swan" Regina approached the blonde's chair, Emma just gave her the exam and touched the brunets hand one more time, the brunet couldn't resist and she just gave Emma a light smile.

Emma packed her stuff and stood up ready to leave the room, as she passed the desk were the brunet was already checking the exams, she didn't realize what she was saying until she heard it out loud from her mouth "You look super-hot on that skirt" Regina's eyes went wide, she could feel the blush in her cheeks, she lift her gaze at the blonde to tell her something but she was already gone, she couldn't believe what she just heard, how did she dared to tell her that, thank God they were alone in the room, what would have happened if someone heard that, if someone knew about the night they almost sleep together , she wanted to feel angry with her…but the problem was that she wasn't mad or angry with the blonde…she liked the blonde, she liked the electricity she made her feel every time she touched her since that night, she couldn't stop thinking about that night, she knew she told the blonde that it had never happened but she couldn't help but imagine what could have had happened if the bartender hadn't interrupted them, she dreamed with that, she shake those thoughts for the moment and just kept checking the exams.

 **_HH &TJ_HH&TJ_**

When Emma left the class room she couldn't believe it, how could she said that, the brunet will probably hate her for life, she felt so stupid, she went straight to her locker and took out some gym clothes, she needed to punch something, oh damn she felt so so stupid, she needed to take her mind of the brunet, she looked at her phone and there were 2 texts from Ruby:

" _Em we had to run, Belle didn't felt quite well, ttyl, ly"_

" _BTW don't take Miss Mills clothes off"_

Emma grinned at the second text and put the phone on her locker, if they only knew what she just told the brunet.

She took off to the gym and she was lucky it was empty, she made some stretching and she started punching the sack, she begin doing it lightly, the she started doing it harder and harder, she kicked it with all her strength and in that moment she knew she'd screwed up, she kicked the sack on the lowest point, she let out a loud cry and sat on the floor, she took a look at her bare foot and she could already see it swollen, she heard the door open, but she didn't bother to turn around, she thought it was the coach who was still there most of the days at these hour.

"It's nothing some ice can't heal coach" she heard a pair of heels clicking and approaching to her, she didn't have to turn around to figure out who was the owner of them, she closed her eyes and shook her head "I'm sorry about what I said…I mean I'm sorry I said it out loud.." she was starting to get nervous "not because I didn't mean it…it's just that you look gorgeous…and I'm just going to shut up right now" she heard a light chuckle and turned around, and there she was, the gorgeous brunet that made her heart skip a bit.

"You should let a doctor decide on what does your foot needs or not, come I'll take you to the nursery" Regina held her hand out for the blonde to take and help her get up, when she pulled the blonde up their bodies ended up to close, Regina could feel Emma's hot breath almost against her mouth, she dared to look at the blondes lips, they were close, to close to be honest, if she leaned forward a little more she would taste them again, Emma read her mind and leaned forward, almost touching the brunets lips, she let Regina decide if she wanted to kiss her or not "Emma we can't here" she heard the brunets soft whisper, Regina pushed carefully Emma away and took the blondes arm around her neck, "Let's get the nurse to see your foot" Emma just nodded and started walking with her.

 **_HH &TJ_HH&TJ_**

"Well it's not broken just only swollen, just some ice and rest and you should be able to walk tomorrow" the nurse gave Emma a sweet smile and she gave it back, Regina was waiting for the blonde on the doorway.

"Come on Miss Swan I'll drive you home" Emma gulped and got down of the nursery bed, Regina stood by her side and they walked to the parking lot together in silence, both not knowing what to say, they got to the Mercedes Benz and Regina opened the door for Emma to get in, which she clumsily did, the brunet fight herself to not let a small laugh scape her lips, she closed the door when the blonde was in the car and went to the other side of the car, the brunet started the engine and begin the journey to Emma's place, no one talk, except for Emma's "Turn left/right/straight", Emma spent all the way staring at the brunet with logging eyes, she studied her factions now more closely, she saw the small scar on the upper lip, and wished to trace it with her thumb or lips, she saw those chocolate eyes that were driving her mad and lost herself in them, when they arrived Emma's place, Emma was the first one to talk "Thanks for bringing me home" Regina just nodded, the blonde started opening the door when she felt the brunets hand above hers, that small gesture triggered a lot of feelings and she gave in to them, she turned her whole body and crashed her lips with the brunet, it was a desperate kiss that Regina didn't fail to return, they slowed it down and enjoyed it for a couple more seconds, when they parted Emma smiled again "I thought you said we couldn't" Regina laughed softly "I said we couldn't THERE dear, I never said anything about my car" Emma laughed and pecked the brunets lips once more "I should go" Regina nodded and let the blonde go.

The moment Emma was inside her house Regina couldn't help but think "Oh boy…I'm more than screwed"

 **_HH &TJ_HH&TJ_**

 **So what do you think? Good, Bad, Awful? Should I keep it going or not? Leave your comments and some ideas on what do you want to see next! I'll try to update as soon as I have a new chapter, maybe twice a week or something like that I promise.** **I won't give up on this story**


End file.
